vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lorkhan
Summary :"We pledge ourselves to you, the Frame-maker, the Scarab: a world for us to love you in, a cloak of dirth to cherish. Betrayed by your ancestors when you were not even looking. Hoary Magnus and his ventured opinions cannot sway the understated, a trick worthy of the always satisfied. A short season of towers, a rundown absolution, and what is this, what is this but fire under your eyelid?" :''- Boethiah's words to Lorkhan, as recounted in the 36 Lessons of Vivec'' Lorkhan (Doom-Drum) is the Missing God of Change and the Mutant of Space. He is the Soul of Sithis, and the opposite counterpart to the Dragon God of Time, Aka, the Soul of Anui-El. Their simultaneous birth were what allowed the Et'Ada to crystallize and erupt from ineffability into being, allowing them to recognize themselves as individual entities with Past and Future, and together give order and shape to the cacophony of the primordial chaos, creating Existence: The Aurbis. Lorkhan grew watching the Aurbis of the Et'Ada shape itself and take form as its creators destroyed each other and interfered with each other's creations, and as a Padomaic being driven by Change, he grew equally delighted and tired with the whole of Existence, wanting all of it and none of it at the same time. And consumed by his desire for Change, Lorkhan traveled to the Void beyond the Aurbis, and wandering through its deepest reaches, he turned back and saw the Wheel of all Existence sideways as a Tower, as the shape of the True Name of God - "I" - That was the first word Lorkhan ever uttered, and one that came with Enlightenment: Existence was as a Prison, a lightless Cave of suffering in which Transcendence could never be achieved, as the Et'Ada were Infinite and Ineffable, unable to ponder and reflect about their own insignificance within the bounds of the Dream of God. Inspired by his grand epiphany, Lorkhan conceptualized a plan to create The Mortal Plane, Mundus, a terrain and endeavor that would act as a pathway for the last Subgradient of all AE, and a testing ground for ascendance where the Original Spirits would be snatched away from their once unlimited selves and become vastly weakened, thus allowing them to undergo self-reflection and enlightenment, the secret syllable of royalty, CHIM. And with this plan in mind, he Convinced / Tricked / Forced many of the most powerful Spirits to mutilate and sunder themselves apart, giving themselves and their own limbs to create a structure which resembled the Aurbic Wheel that Lorkhan once witnessed. However, Magnus, the God of Magic and the Architect who devised the correct diagrams to create Mundus, discovered Lorkhan's true intentions and decided to terminate the entire project. He warned the other Et'Ada of Lorkhan's trickery and then fled from the Mortal Plane, creating a tear in Oblivion alongside other Et'Ada who chose to go with him to the realm of Aetherius, forming the Sun and the Stars respectively. Now aware of Lorkhan's intentions, the remaining Et'Ada held a convention beyond Aurbic Time, wherein the Space God would be judged before the other Gods ultimately left the final plane, Nirn, behind. Lorkhan was deemed a traitor, and murdered for his deeds. his Heart (His Divine Center) was torn from his chest by Trinimac, the greatest of the Et'Ada and the most powerful knight of the Dragon God Aka, who would fasten it to a bow and send it throughout the Seas, creating the Tower of Red Mountain where it landed, and proceed to cleave the Space God's body (His Dual-Nature) in two, creating the twin Moons of Masser and Secunda, the rotten remains of his body that remained suspended in the Heavens, marking the deliberate failure of his plan, and the beginning of Linear Time. Powers and Stats Tier: High 1-B | 1-A Name: None, known as The Void Ghost and branded with many names throughout history such as Lorkhan, LHKAN, Lorkhaj, Shor, Sep, Sheor, Shezarr, Talos, etc. Titles: The Scarab, The Doom-Drum, The Frame-Maker, The Scarab-Framer, The Dark Leader, The Missing God, The Great Darkness, The Bad Man, The Greedy Man, The Second Serpent, The Corpse-God, The Unstable Mutant, The Moon Beast, The God of Mortals, The Lunar God, The Children's God, Shor Son of Shor, The Rainmaker, The Upstart Who Vanishes, The Shadow, The Ghost Snake, SITHISIT Origin: The Elder Scrolls Gender: Inapplicable Age: Inapplicable Classification: Et'Ada (Original Spirit), Soul of Sithis, Missing God Change and Mutant of Space, Mirror-Brother of Aka, Original Ruling King Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Higher-Dimensional Existence (As The Aurbis), Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2; As Unbound Et'Ada), Abstract Existence (Type 1), Transduality, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 5, 9 and 10), Large Size (Type 10 as The Aurbis; Type 11 as Unbound Et'Ada), Non-Corporeal, Regeneration (High-Godly. Immeasurably superior to lesser Gods and Daedric Princes such as Azura, who reformed after being completely destroyed and erased by Vivec after he had tapped into CHIM), Resurrection, Acausality (Type 5), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2 as The Aurbis; Type 1 as Unbound Et'Ada), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Matter Manipulation / Sound Manipulation / Information Manipulation (Can control and influence the underlying tones which compose the fundamental layer of all reality as the Song of Creation), Law Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Life Manipulation & Death Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Creation, Magic, Absorption, Intangibility, Flight, Teleportation, Telepathy, Shapeshifting, Omnipresence, Cosmic Awareness, Nigh-Omniscience, Resistance to Law Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Absorption, Spatial Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, BFR, Transmutation, Madness Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Magic, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, and Conceptual Manipulation Attack Potency: High Hyperverse level (Permeates throughout the entirety of the Aurbis as the concept of Space, embodying its physical dimensions and existing as the frame upon which all of existence is laid. Equal to Aka, who stabilized the Aurbis from the primordial Chaos by creating and embodying the concept of Time which flows through all existence as his blood) | Outerverse level (In their Original State, the Et'Ada were Boundless, Eternal and Infinite Spirits who existed wholly independently of duality, predating the concepts of Time and Space, and living in pure harmony, having practically no personalities or boundaries that separated themselves from anything else, inhabiting the Aurbis in its original Zero-State of pure Infinite possibility, where everything that can and cannot happen is always happening all at once, forever, regardless of contradictions. As the direct manifestation of Sithis, Lorkhan is considerably more powerful than the other Original Spirits, having been the first to attain personality and individuality amidst the lack of duality and separation in the Original Aurbis) Speed: Immeasurable. Omnipresent as the Void Ghost (Lorkhan's Spirit is one with the entirety of the Aurbis, existing as the shell which encloses all of existence) | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Irrelevant Striking Strength: High Hyperversal | Outerversal Durability: High Hyperverse level (Lorkhan is the Aurbis itself, being the frame which encloses all of existence and its infinitely-infinite ascending realms. Is one of the most powerful Et'Ada of the Aurbis, being a direct manifestation of Sithis, rather than a spark created by its interplay with Anui-El, and could do battle against Auri-El and Trinimac during the Dawn Era, though was eventually defeated and his Divine Center was tore out of his body). At least Outerverse level, possibly Outerverse level+ for his Heart (The Heart of Lorkhan is a fundamental part of the Mundus, far more than the Gift-Limbs of the other Gods to the extent it cannot be broken and distorted in any away even by those who attained the state of CHIM and established themselves as Ruling Kings with full control over the Aurbis and beyond, returning to the original state of the Et'Ada, when Spirits were unbound by time, space and duality) | Outerverse level Stamina: Irrelevant Range: Outerversal (Permeates through the entire of the Aurbis and is described as a mad and nameless spirit who exists at its very apex. Immeasurably superior to powerful Daedra who are capable of sending their spirits directly into the Dreamsleeve, and is himself capable of reaching beyond the Aurbis and into the Void of Sithis) Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: None Notable Key: The Aurbis | Unbound Et'Ada Gallery LorkhanScarab.jpg|''The Scarab, the Chimeri and Dwemeri symbol for Lorkhan.'' LorkhanCreepy.jpg LorkhanTower.jpg|''Lorkhan beats the Doom-Drum at the top of the Tower'' LorkhanBoethiah.png|''The Daedric Prince Boethiah pledging themselves to Lorkhan'' LorkhanC0DA.gif|''Lorkhan as seen in C0DA'' Lorkhan the world by aredheelmahariel-dc2uhyk.png LorkhanFanart.png HeartOfLorkhan.png|''The physical form of the Heart of Lorkhan'' Ghost Snake.jpg|''The Ghost Snake, a minor aspect of Lorkhan'' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Acausal Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Antiheroes Category:Blood Users Category:Causality Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Concept Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Creation Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Death Users Category:Demons Category:Energy Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Fate Users Category:Flight Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Gods Category:Good Characters Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Immortals Category:Information Users Category:Kings Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Law Users Category:Life Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Madness Users Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Messiah Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Probability Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Soul Users Category:Sound Users Category:Space Users Category:Spirits Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Time Users Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Tricksters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Void Users Category:Beyond-Dimensional Beings Category:Intangibility Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Tier 1 Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings